Just The Beginning
by Whalesonland00
Summary: Erica and Boyd's attempt to run away is ruined when Gerard twists Allison's head, right where he wants it to be.


"We can't stay Erica! You saw how easily Jackson paralyzed Derek. Derek is our Alpha, the strongest one. If he can't defend himself we don't stand a chance. We'll be killed. I want to have a life with you Erica, I love you." Boyd finished. Sighing, he crossed the room to sit on the couch with Erica.

"But we'll be stronger with a pack. If we leave Derek's pack and Jackson finds us we won't be alive for very long." Erica replied quietly.

"Then we'll leave Beacon Hills forever, we can find a new pack, just the three of us."

"Three of us?"

"You. Me. And Isaac if he wants to." Boyd said.

"Where would we even find a new pack? How will we tell Derek? Oh God, he's gonna hate us…" Erica looked up at Boyd. "I love you too, pack or no pack. We will survive, together."

Erica stepped into the old Hale house the scarred door creaking as it swung open. Taking a deep breath, holding Boyd's hand, calmed by the fact that he was at her side.

She was nervous, they both were. Whatever they had to say, needed to be said. Now. "What's wrong?" Derek looked at two of his Beta's. Boyd and Erica were exchanging anxious looks, they smelt almost scared, scared of….him? "Whatever you two have to say, out with it. Right now!"

At his shout, Erica spoke up first. "We decided something today." She said slowly, as if deciding how to put her words. "Based on how the kanima threw you around like a rag doll the other night, both of us agree that we don't have a chance here. We're young, and we'd like to live."

"What are you saying?" Derek said, although he already knew the answer.

"We're leaving Beacon Hills, forever." Boyd answered.

"You'll be weak without a pack."

"We'll find one." Erica said.

"And Isaac? Scott?" A hurting Derek questioned.

"Isaac is welcome to join us, Scott has responsibilities here."

"Well so do you! You can't just leave when things get hard! Do you think that you can just get up and walk out on everybody?" Derek shouted, suddenly enraged.

"Im sorry Derek, we just _can't _stay. Not if we want to live"

"Well if you leave, I can promise you that the hunters will find you before you get 3 miles of the woods. No pack means no survival." Derek countered.

"Im sorry, really, I am. Good luck, thank you for everything." Erica said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"We have to go soon." Boyd whispered to Erica. Derek turned away from them and collapsed on a half burnt arm chair. When he sensed that they were out of earshot Derek felt the tears well up, only 3 ran down his cheek, before he brushed them away. Derek would never tell anybody but a part of him died that night. The part of him that had been steadily fading since his family was burnt alive, since he found Laura in half, since he slashed his uncle's throat, which was once again scarred with burns. It had been growing back slowly with each member the pack gained, his pack, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Erica, Boyd. The part that died that night had been his love.

The two Omega's stepped into the woods silently not speaking since they left the Hale house. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Erica's voice pierced the heavy silence.

"Of course! We're gonna be fine!" Boyd said. "Did you just hear an..odd noise?"'

"Sure, I did. Stop trying to scar-" Boyd interrupted Erica by clamping his hand over her mouth. For a moment they stayed like that Erica leaning into Boyd, him supporting her weight, then a loud, long, howl broke the silence. After a beat more howls chorussed in a harmonious noise. Boyd released Erica and they stared at each other in amazement. "Beacon Hills doesn't have wolves…"

"But it does have werewolves." Boyd finished Erica's thought. "Should we follow them?"

"Yes. They sounded friendly like a pack, they could be passing by Beacon hills, maybe they're going to the mountains! I've always wanted to go there Boyd!" Erica said excitedly. Holding onto her mate, Erica didn't want things to ever change. Boyd just nodded, maybe he left a pack willingly but he knew how vulnerable they were alone. Almost as soon as the thought passed, the scent of motor oil wafted into his nose. Gunpowder, engine's, _Argents._

__"Erica, the hunters are close," Boyd hissed,"we need to run. Now!" Terrified, they silently scrambled to their feet. And ran.

_We're sprinting, the wet leaves stuck on my boots. Boyd was pulling ahead, I knew he wouldn't leave me though, The hunters were on their heels, soon they would be on them ruining any future she and Boyd had out of Beacon hills. Faster, faster. Why wouldn't Erica's feet move any faster? Suddenly the ground was rising quickly to Erica. A sharp pain flared in her left leg. _

Down she went.

_Don't stop running, keep running for Erica, for us and our future. Erica, where was she? Boyd turned on his heels running for her. "Keep running Boyd! Don't stop until your out of Beacon hills!" Erica's voice stopped Boyd in his tracks. Debating what to do he stood there, heard her cries, her begging for Allison to stop. The thought of Erica injured raced through his mind. Then he was running, ripping his way through the trees. To Erica. He thought. For Erica. Was the only thing Boyd was thinking when he snatched the arrow from its path to her chest, his only thought when he caught the arrows meant for Erica in his abdomen. _

__"Stop Allison, STOP! Look at what you're doing! Please…Please, stop…" Erica cried out.

_Allison slung another arrow into her bow. The pitiful cries of Erica washing over her in sweet vengeance. Had her mother cried like this? When Derek sank his cursed teeth into her. She had no room for pity. Not in this new sharpened, cold, black heart in her chest. _

_Erica, was shouting, begging, crying, anything to stop shooting arrows into her. Allison's dark eyes met Erica's, glowing with anger. Watching Allison as she slung another arrow into her bow, aiming it at her chest, straight to the heart. Erica wondered what it felt like to die. Soon she would know. Closing her eyes, waiting for the pain. It didn't come, the arrow was snapped in Boyd's grip. "Boyd, go! Keep running!" _

_The arrows hit Boyd like daggers. Pain ripped up his throat, baring his fangs protectively. On the ground Erica was still pleading with the hunter. "Stoppit! Just stoppit Allison!" Boyd couldn't feel the pain anymore when he thought about saving Erica, nothing else mattered. _

_Allison had to constantly remind herself to keep Erica alive. Boyd, he would die of course. Who else would feel relive his pain over and over again. That's where Erica came in. No mercy. Not now. Not until every damned beast felt her pain._

_Too weak to rip out the arrows that werre lodged in his chest. Boyd fell on his back. He could sense Erica crawling on her knee's, sitting by his side. "She's gone Boyd. It is gonna be hard but we're gonna get back to Derek. He'll take care of us, help heal you. Everything is gonna be fine, your gonna be fine." But looking down at the blood that wouldn't stop pouring, her voice cracked. _

_"Im dying, I can feel it." Boyd whispered to his mate. Erica looked at him, God she loved him so much. He couldn't be dying. She wouldn't allow it. Tears welled up in her eyes, as the realization hit her, she couldn't stop it. _

_Erica leaned in for a last kiss. Staring in his eyes. _

__The last thing Boyd saw were the stars gleaming in love,the last thing he felt were Erica's lips on his.

The pain radiating in Erica's leg was nothing compared to the burn ravaging her heart.

"What the hell was that? Allison you nearly killed them!" Mr. Argent exclaimed at his daughter.

"Oh no, I made sure I did. Now everything is almost perfect." Allison beamed up at her father. Then looking up at the burning stars she whispered to herself, _"Almost."_

Derek peered up through the window up at the stars, dimly visible in the night sky. They seemed to say something that night, the stars. It was then he realized that what he thought was the end of his heart. Was just the beginning.


End file.
